


An Alphas Choice

by LokisMisstress_29



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisMisstress_29/pseuds/LokisMisstress_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiels is hurt protecting Lydia and Derek seeks the one that did it. With Stiles life hangs on the line a choose must be made to save his life. (This is the new revised version, Hope you like it I was told it needed to be fixed in a lot of places so I hope this one is better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alphas Choice

An Alpha’s Choose  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or anything else. So don’t sue me.

Ch. 1 Heart Of Courage

Scott shoved past nurses and doctors, apologizing as he rushed down the halls of Beacon Hills Memorial hospital. /please don’t die,…please don’t die./ With tunnel vision only to make it to the ICU ward to reach his friend he finally made it sliding across the fresh waxed floor and stumbling into the doorway. He had been holding back the tears but hearing all the heart beats in the room and the distinguished sound of one heartbeat that was slower than the others. 

“Scott….” A soft female voice was at his ear, well-manicured powered pink nails was all he could see through tear filled eyes.

“I…. I can hear his heart,… it’s slower…” Scott said trying not to break down right there in front of his friends. He was not sure which ones where in the room but he could hear two heart beats as well as the slow one. Scott’s legs gave out and he sank to the floor. “Stiles...” He felt a wave of grief wash over him, that he wasn’t there to protect his best friend.

“Come on Scott the floor is cold you should sit down. “ Strawberry blond hair came into view as Lydia helped Scott stand. Another hand came to help, this one stronger than Lydia’s, Scott kicked himself mentally for not noticing it sooner but Derek was in the room as well.

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“I called him Scott, when I could not reach you or Allison, was she with you?” She asked wondering if the two where back together.

“No she had some errands to run with Issac, and Cora. They were helping me plan for the party.” Scott was now seated in a chair next to Stiles; his eyes looked up finally to see his best friend lying on the hospital bed, tubes in his throat, an IV line in his arm, bruises on his face and bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen. Scott could smell blood, it was coming from under the bandage and the newly transformed Alpha knew something horrible happened to his best friend. 

He looked over at Lydia. “What happened to him?”

Lydia walked to the other side of the bed, taking Stiles hand in hers she decided to stand rather than sit down. 

“He saved my life by risking his, I was out shopping, you know keeping him away so you all could plan for his party, He was such a help carrying all the bags. I asked him what he wanted for his birthday since he got me all those awesome gifts for mine.” She wiped at a stray tear that traveled to her cheek. 

“He said ‘Aside from not being a virgin all I want is to be good at something to not feel like I’m the only one without special powers.’” She looked up at Scott and Derek giving them both an apologetic look, silently letting them both know that Stiles’ did not want them to know he felt useless.

“You know since half his friends are werewolves, Allison is a hunter and I’m a banshee, he just wanted to help contribute to the team. I tried to tell him that he did not need any special powers, that he was smart, that his little hyperactive brain was what helped us with the murders and finding out Mrs. Blake was the Dark Druid. He still insisted that it was not good enough that he still felt left out.” She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead, pushing a few stray locks to the side.

Derek was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest; his hearing was far more advanced than Scott’s so he listened to every beat of Stiles heart. It was slow, like Scott pointed out however they are all used to hearing the fast pace beat of the ADHD teen, hearing it beat so slow made him worry.

Lydia continued to tell them the events that transpired which lead to Stiles being in the hospital.

“We placed all the bags in the car and went to get some food, we decided to walk it was just across the parking lot. A man came out from behind a dumpster located in the back of the food place, he had a knife,… he wanted our money. A second one came out grabbed me from behind. Stiles went for the guy holding me… demanding he let me go, next thing I knew he was fighting them… I screamed so loud, I thought I broke a window somewhere, they ran off and I noticed stiles’ was not moving. There was a knife in his stomach, cuts and bruises all over.” Tears flowed down her cheeks and she wiped them away. “I called 911, when the ambulance got there he was barely breathing, he flat lined on the way here but they got him back.”

Derek pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the foot of the bed. “Idiot,…he should have given them the money then he would be ok,… I understand why he did it thou,… he has had a crush on you for so long it was in his nature to protect you. Since he is Scott’s friend and he did help us out I’m going to help find the people that did this. Lydia you said one grabbed you. Where you wearing a jacket or just the dress you are wearing now?”

“Just the dress why?” She said unphased by the crush statement she had known for a long time about him liking her, but she had a feeling that something recent in Stiles changed he did not seem to mind that she was seeing Aiden or pine after her like he done freshman year. 

Derek went over to Lydia and stood behind her; not giving her a chance to ask what he was doing or to react. He pressed his face to her back and breathed in the scent that was still fresh on her clothes. “Ok I know which one is yours and I can assume that the second one is the person that attacked you, where were you at.”

“Taco King,…we were at the parking lot behind the building. Find them Derek,… make them suffer, Stiles is a good person and his father can’t lose him either.” Lydia’s voice held a hint of malice and she was surprised she even suggested to Derek that he make the muggers pay.

Derek nodded and he looked at Scott and went to his friend’s side. “Whatever your thinking don’t do it, you may have climbed up to being an alpha from just a pure heart but there is no telling if it will work, you don’t know what it would do to him, I think we should wait and see if he recovers from this first.”

Scott looked at Derek and frowned. “His heart is so slow how can I not try,… you can do it right,… you’re an alpha as well, please Derek, if I can’t then can you?”

“Scott I told you what will happened when someone is bitten what if Stiles is the type to reject the bite, or his body will fight it. If he dies,….I can’t live with myself knowing that I killed your best friend. I can’t go through that again. You know what happened to Page and even though I did not bite her, she still died in my arms and I don’t want to be the one that does that to Stiles.”

Scott nodded and sighed and watched Derek leave the room.

~*~*~*~*~  
Derek sniffed the air, hopped into his new black Chevy Camaro, this one was a convertible and made it easy to catch a scent. Finger gripped the steering wheel tight, his mind drifting back to all the times Stiles annoyed him but at the same time had the biggest heart in the world. The gentle hand on his shoulder after Kali dropped Boyd onto his claws forcing Derek to kill his own pack member. Helping get Cora out of the hospital, even going as far as performing mouth to mouth to get her to breathe again when she had stopped breathing in the ambulance. That alone was enough for Derek to owe Stiles a debt and a Hale always repays their debts.

More recent was after finding out about Ms. Blake, Stiles had gone to Derek’s flat to reassure the Alpha that there was someone out there for Derek. Stiles had originally gone there to check on Cora and to make sure she was alright, but all he found was Derek sitting alone in the dark.

“Sorry I showed up without calling, I came to check on Cora to make sure she is better now. Is she here?” He asked stepping into the loft and closing the door behind him.

“No she is out with Peter. They will be back later. I’m glad you’re here though, I need to talk to you.” Derek said standing from the table, there was a half drunk bottle of Vodka on the table, Derek had turned and brought a shot glass to his lips and downed the clear liquid, then set the glass back on the table.  
Stiles looked behind him and then back to Derek, he pointed a finger to himself. “Me,… you want to talk to me,… you sure you are not drunk?” He stepped towards Derek and watched the Alpha wolf closely. Derek looked like he had not slept in days, and Stiles felt sorry for him.

Derek walked over to the sofa but instead leaned against one of the support beams in the loft that was behind the sofa. “Cora told me,… she told me what you did,… how she stopped breathing and that you revived her.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his head and shrugged a little. “Well it was nothing, she is your sister and you trusted me to keep her safe,… and the last thing I would want is for her to die and anger you even more. So it was nothing really. It will be the only time that my lips touch hers; I don’t have any intentions to date her if that’s what you are worried about.”

Derek gave Stiles one of his many scowls. “My sister is a big girl and I don’t think I have to worry about that. I wanted to thank you actually. Stiles everything that has happened I feel like it’s my fault in a way and I’m finding it hard to trust people right now but I know I can trust you and Scott.”  
Stiles chuckled and he felt relieved that Derek was not going to throttle him, however he did not know Derek to be so open and he assumed the scruffy looking alpha was drunk.

“I think it is just your poor taste in women. Unless you’re attracted to the homicidal maniacs that always try to kill us or you for that matter.” Stiles said in his normal rambling voice. “I mean there was Kate, and now Mrs. Blake, just saying man, maybe you should lay off chicks for a while.” Derek grabbed the front of Stiles shirt and shoved him into the wall.

“Don’t you think I know that, I don’t mean to, I don’t mean for any of this to happen you think I like watching everyone I care about get hurt or killed in front of my eyes, by my own hands. It’s eating away at me; I don’t need you to patronize me.” Derek’s breath was hot against Stiles face and the Hyper teen could smell the Vodka. Was this the reason why Derek looked like he had not slept, why he was drinking Vodka? 

Stiles’ hand’s were raised, hoping Derek would not hit him, but they soon lowered and rested on the heaving chest. “I know…. I’m sorry… I know you don’t mean to… I was just trying to make you feel better. I’m sorry I brou…” pupils dilated, the rest of his sentence was stopped dead in his tracks by the most unexpected thing. Derek’s lips.

Derek was getting a headache listening to Stiles yammer on and he just wanted the teen to not talk for a moment. With no one in the flat, it was just the two of them, so no one would see Stiles grip Derek’s shirt tighter, hear the soft whimper that was muffled in the kiss. Derek’s hands gripped Stiles hips and pressed the lad firmly against the wall. “Shut…up…just shut up…” He growled low, returning to the kiss he forced Stiles mouth open with his tongue, he explored the teen’s warm mouth. 

Stiles could hear his ears ring, mind racing at 100 miles an hour. He could taste the vodka that lingered in Derek’s mouth, and wondered if this was the reason for Derek acting not like himself. 

//IS Derek freaking Hale kissing me… is Derek gay,… Is he really this drunk? I must be dreaming this can’t be real. If I’m not then I really don’t want to wake up. I at least won’t try to kill anyone, So I will be the safest one to date. But I like Lydia,…but she won’t ever go for me, screw the 15 yr plan I don’t want to be a virgin forever and if Derek is willing so am I.// Stiles gripped a handful of Derek’s hair and pulled the Alpha wolf closer returning the hungry kiss.  
\----------  
A car in front of Derek slammed on their breaks and forced Derek to do the same, Jaring Derek from the memory. He shook his head trying not to think about that night right now, he did not know why he kissed Stiles or why the hyper teen kissed him back all he knew was that Stiles always hit a nerve but he was starting to like it. 

He liked the boy, never forgotting how Stiles treaded water for 2 ½ hrs while Jackson Kanima circled them, trapping them in the cold pool. He owes his life to Stiles more than once and he owed it to the lad and to Scott to find the people that did this to him. When this was over he would ask Stiles out, make it official that they were dating, to tell the others that he found his soul mate. 

Derek pressed the pedal to the floor and speed away to Taco King. He skidded into the parking lot and sniffed the night air hoping to catch a scent. He could smell Stiles,… in his mind he could see how the events played out just by the scents that lingered in the air and around the area.

Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting his keen wolf sense’s play out what happened. 

‘Stiles moving to protect Lydia, the man that grabbed her from behind, the one with the knife smelled horrible and Derek knew it be an easy find. He felt a sting of pain suddenly he could smell blood, Stiles blood, a blow to the face from the person that held Lydia.’

He knelt down and touched the ground ‘seeing the foot patterns as they kicked at the already fallen teen. The knife was still in Stiles body yet the blood trickled out and landed on the pavement where he laid . There was something else in the air,… a hint of something different, It worried Derek cause he knew this smell and it built up a new rage in his chest. 

~*~*~*~*  
“Poison…. Derek are you sure…” Scott said into the phone still sitting next to his sleeping friend. “What kind of poison?”

“I’m not sure, it’s faint around the area but I can smell it mixed with Stiles blood. Have your mom run test on him see what it is, wolf’s bane, mistletoe, whatever it is, maybe its some kind of Human poison. I think it was coated on the knife….” He stopped and sniffed the air around him. Eyes glowing red, he scanned the empty parking lot. “I’m gonna have to call you back I got a scent.” He hung the phone up and ran to his car , burning rubber as he exited the parking lot and barreled down the dark road.  
~*~~*~*~*~

“You want me to run a toxic screen on Stiles. Why Scott is there something you’re not telling me.” Melissa asked her son who was pacing the room. 

“Derek called said that he could smell something at the scene, it had to have been on the knife, Derek is not sure what it was but he want to know if it’s a human poison or supernatural kind.” 

Scott stopped and watched as his mother go to Stiles side she took out the blood sample kit and drew a few tubes of the teens blood. She lifted the bandage and swapped the stab wound, not sure if she find anything since they had to sanitize the area before applying the stitches.

Lydia was sitting in the corner watching Stiles sleep, idly drawing in her note book. She found it relaxing and sometimes what she drew seemed to be a hint or a clue to help them out. However what she was drawing did not make since, A window with the view of the moon, and water cascading down the window but she colored it in black. However the Moon looked more like a wheel of some kind and it did not make any sense to her.

“I’m sorry Scott I thought maybe drawing like I did before would help us but all I have is this, it does not make any sense to me. A window with the moon, kind of looks like a wheel though, and the rain seems to be black. Do you have any Idea what it means?” She asked walking over to Scott and showing him the Image.

Scott looked at the drawing and shook his head. He just wanted Stiles to get better and to do that he either had to turn Stiles into a werewolf or pray that modern medicine could help cure his best friend.

~tbc. Hope you liked it I was told it needed to be fixed in a lot of places so I hope this one is better. Can’t wait for Chapter 2.~


End file.
